Return to the Past
by fred2008
Summary: A Story into an alternative world! oh, an abnormal updates on this one.....and Primary Henry/Rika, secondary i think, Takato/Jeri, others as well. Rated T just to be safe, upcoming update
1. New Beginnings, Old Relationships

Right, I don't own digimon, nor any of the characters...i do however own this story, maybe not the plot, but the story. Right, on to the story!

* * *

It has been a few weeks since we lost our digimon, not to the D-reaper, but to the one's that created the digimon and y accident the D-reaper itself. Hi my name is Takato Matsuda, I will tell you the story that really happened after the D-reaper incident. Be warned however for there may be some graphic violence.(but never mind there is no such thing until later in the chapters Also, I have the cut scenes at another website, if you want to find out..well, just look for yourself from my profile)**

* * *

The New Beginning, Old Relationships**

* * *

"Hey chumly whatchu doing?" but before he could finish the kid ran right past him "where's the fire?" another friend asked. Then he followed by a girl, "Hey…Jeri?" he couldn't even say what he was going to say because like before she ran right past him. "If Takato's running from her then I must be missing something." "don't worry Kazu, if he was running from her, it would because she was mad at him for something, so it must be important for him to be running like that."

"Well I hope your right Kenta." was all this kid by the name of Kazu replied to his friend Kenta. Noticing that Takato had his pack and was heading away from his house. "DUDE! I THINK HE'S GOING BACK TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!!" he then noticed a note on the ground, so he picked it up and read it:

Dear Kazu and Kenta,

I have gone back to the digital world, in fact if you want to come too, I suggest you go to your house and get ready now, Jeri already knows and has her things ready. Tell Rika and I'll tell Henry, meet me and Jeri at the park at sun down. Be prepared, because we don't want to repeat what happened last time.

Hurry,

Takato

"That's just great! First he doesn't tell us nothing, now he's telling us to tell Rika!" Kazu moaned as if in pain, "I'd rather tell Henry than tell Rika, oh well no use in putting it off now, Chumly is probably already at Henry's apartment."

* * *

**Wong Apartment**

* * *

"Hi is Henry here?" Takato asked as Jeri sat down for a rest, especially after running around Shinjuku with a backpack.

"Sure I'll get him up now," then his father (Janyu: one of the scientists that created digimon and unknowingly the D-Reaper, in the end he had to take away the digimon because they didn't belong and you know the rest) called for his son "Henry, Takato and Jeri are here to see you."

After he said this a boy with blue hair wearing an orange vest over a shirt, also wearing black pants. "Takato, what are you here for?" Henry asked upon seeing him, along with Jeri. "please come in, it's been along time since we seen each other, so what's with the hurry? You guys going camping or something?" He asked noticing the backpacks that they were carrying.

"Henry, get your clothes ready and bring extra things for hiking, GO, I'll explain to your dad, now hurry." then without even explaining why he turned and walked out of the room.

_Now what was that all about_ Henry thought to himself. Then he heard Takato say "We found a portal back to the digital world, do you think you can ask Yamaki to meet us at the Hideout?" with this he started to stuff things into his bag. Also retrieving his digivice that was hidden from anyone, then Suzy came in as he put his digivice on his belt.

"Where are you going Henry?" Suzy said seeing his bag and some other stuff. Then Takato and Jeri walked in asked him if he was ready. "Hi Takato, Jeri, where are you guys going?"

After she said this all three jumped and whirled around surprised to see her. "Suzy…it's none of your business, now go back to your room and play." Henry said. Though as he said this Janyu came in and said that "I think you guys should take her too, who knows what might be coming in the future, and that portals don't really open on coincidence."

"B-b-but…" was all Henry could say before Janyu and Suzy left. "This is just fu…ricken great." Henry caught himself before he could say the rest of the word on his mind. "So what is this all about, really." he then turned to Takato and Jeri who just stood there trying to absorb what just happened.

"Wha…oh...yeah, we found a portal back to the digital world, and we're going back to get our digimon. Your welcome to come, but hurry, we haven't much time until sundown." when he said this Henry was fine by that.

After s few minutes went by they were all set, but now they have to wait on Yamaki's reply. After about half an hour, he said meet him at the park, where he would have Ai and Mako.

* * *

At Shinjuku Park Half An Hour Later

* * *

"Now, mind telling me what this is really about?" Rika asked annoyed that she had to miss out on a few activities se does after school.

"Well, to put it bluntly there has been a new threat to the digital world that you guys have to clear up, before it actually gets to it." Yamaki said looking at them, seeing their confused faces on what he was trying to say. "In other words we'll give you what you need when you get to the digital world, and you'll meet a special agent that we placed there to help you guys out."

"Ok, now we know what we're doing but, we haven't any cards or anything to evolve our digimon once we get them." Kazu said as he pulled out his card folder that had only a few modify cards and only two or three other cards that were saved during the battles with the D-Reaper.

"Well, if you haven't been trading them Kazu, then you would actually have some." Takato said as he pulled out a deck configured of all of the cards needed to evolve Guilmon and boost him up.

"Don't worry about cards, we can supply you with enough to last you about three years in the digital world." Yamaki said as he turned on his Communicator to order the needed cards. Then he looked up as if though he didn't anticipate on the next question "Uhh, I need to know what kind of digimon you guys have so we can create the needed cards, also what kind of modify cards you need to boast them up."

Everyone exchanged looks of surprise then Takato had a brilliant and simple idea, just write them down on a piece of paper and give it to Yamaki. After about ten minutes Yamaki said "Thanks, I'll send these right now, here's a modified communicator that will work in any condition. Now contact me when you get there and let us know when you meet up with the Agent. Now, see you later." with that he shoved them into the portal before they could protest.

"I hope they can make it back in one piece." Janyu said as they were engulfed in a blinding light and disappeared. "I just don't want to repeat what happened last time."

"Don't worry, these kids know what lies ahead now, and hopefully the agent can help pull this off. He never done this with anyone else besides his partner." Yamaki said before he turned and started walking away, then he suddenly stopped and said "If you want to help, then I suggest you help me with this project, and hopefully we don't repeat any mistakes that we have encountered in the past." then he walked away.

Janyu then decided that it would best help if he pitched in too. So he followed too.

* * *

In the Space Between the Digital World and the Real World

* * *

"For some reason I don't think this will ever change, Floating in the middle of nowhere." Kenta said as he looked around as if though looking for a land mark of some kind. Then a little pink angel came out of his pocket. "MARINE ANGEMON!, how did you get in there?" Then the digimon replied in it's own way "pi po pipi" "well if you say so buddy." Kenta said looking at his partner.

"Typical, why does he always appear in the most unlikely of places." Kazu said annoyed. "I wonder if that way is down" Kazu wondered as he pointed at a random location.

There was a short pause before Takato yelled "KAAZUUUUUuuuu!!!" as they all fell down like meteorites towards the digital world.

After they crash landed and made a crater about five feet deep each, but still alive.

"Nice one, I expected that to come from Me." Jeri said as they all met up around Kazu's crater where he was dazed by the fall.

"Well at least that still works, and that we can still survive from a death defying fall from about a hundred miles up." Takato said as he looked around.

"Well, I wish someone would have told me before we came." Suzy complained dusting off the dirt on her clothes.

"That was funny," Ai said as she and Mako floated to the ground gracefully, "you guys should be more cautious about what you say."

Everyone just stared surprised to see that the twins didn't fall like meteorites like they just did a minute ago. "how is it that you two can just land safe and sound without a scratch while we land like a couple of meteorites?" Kazu asked getting out of his black out. Then out of no where a data stream came at them, as it was about to absorb them, it instead spat out digimon.

A red dinosaur, a yellow fox, a green dog faced rabbit and a purple lizard like being. Also a walking tank, followed by a young man with a dragon with armor on. The first thing the red dinosaur did was tackle Takato, yelling "Takatomon I missed you soo much, did you bring any Guilmon bread? Huh? Did you? Did you?". while the others exchanged their greetings. However, no one noticed the boy standing there with his digimon but Rika, who in turn blushed but then walked up to him and started talking to him asking him questions about where he had been all this time.

**

* * *

To be Continued**

Don't you just hate it when people start a story but don't end it properly? Well expect more of that from me, especially in future stories. Well just deal with it for now, it's something that is called 'Suspense' so deal with it.

But in the long run, there will be more to come and there will be sequels and whatnot. In the next story we enter a new world in the past, to help deal with future problems from occurring.

So as for the reason for this "Special agent" he is revealed to the tamers in the next story. And the supplies you ask, well, lets just say that they would help in the future, but in the past. So as of now, they are sending the coordinates to their past selves, but enough of that. Gonna let you find out for yourself.


	2. Some Things That Can't be Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, nor it's characters, they belong to their respective owners

* * *

"I'm Takato Matsuda, I will narrate these series, and a few other of my friends will fill in when I'm gone." Takato said as he pulled open a drawer, "Oh look I found a note, hmm…damn I got to go next story, I have to speak with Yamaki on a certain thing. I'll see if Jeri or someone can fill in."

"Anyway, after running around Shinjuku, getting everyone together with an exception of Ryo. After a few hours of waiting for a reply from Yamaki, they made in time before the firewall went up, though it doesn't mention it, a firewall was placed, and they had to find their digimon and a special agent that was sent ahead of time to set a rendezvous point for supplies and to head into a new place through the digital world. But enough of this boring stuff, now on to the story." he then went out the door to find his friends.

* * *

**Some things that Can't Be Forgotten**

* * *

"Well, now that we've found each other we can get going before a firewall is put up." Takato said as he got up from Guilmon tackling him earlier. "We're supposed to meet up with a 'Special Agent' of some kind, then we're supposed to get supplies for a trip somewhere. What's with you?" he said looking at Ryo who was now about to burst with laughter. 

"Well, look no further." was all Ryo said, then he held up a communicator similar to their own. After seeing this as well as heard it they all fell to the ground in shock. "and the supplies should be arriving in three…two…one…" just then another data stream, a green one, spat out a big box that was air tight sealed. Along with a note saying TAKATO.

Then another and another two minutes later. After about ten minutes the last box came through, then they all opened at once, everyone in front of their own box to see a whole bunch of cards, like Yamaki said, enough to last three years.

Then a message appeared:

RE: A Gift From Shibumi

Dear Takato,

Shibumi has made special cards that will allow you to follow Ryo to a new place. Also, once you get there a person will give you information on what your objectives are. Good luck on your mission, if done correctly, then when you return, everything will be normal. Now if successful, more than one innocent life will be spared and no harm done.

Good luck best of friends,

Yamaki

"WOW, I didn't think that these cards actually existed 'til now." Kazu and Kenta said in their own words.

"Of course these cards don't exist, because knowing Shibumi, these cards were just made." Henry said in a serious tone, then he noticed a silver card wrapped in a note. "hey guys check this out, the silver cards are for the travel." he said showing them the card, they all pulled out the same card.

"Ok, this is new." Takato said looking at the new card in awe, after he had all of his cards in a briefcase. "Alright guys enough looking, get your cards and get ready to go. We got to go, before the fire wall is up, we have two minutes." with that said he slashed his card and he started to disintegrate before their eyes. Ryo however just disintegrated before everyone's eyes.

They each got their cards put together in briefcases, and slashed their cards through the D-Arcs. Before their eyes stood Ryo and Takato, but dressed up like had when the D-Reaper appeared, so they looked at themselves to see that they have too. But before any of them could point it out they came to a sudden halt and landed on the grass in the park.

"What just happened?" Kazu asked looking around the park. Which looked like they had just teleported back to the Real World and nothing changed. Then Guilmon looked up at the two towers growling. Everyone looked to see what it was, they were all shocked to see the Juggernaut program up and running, sucking in all of the digimon in the area.

Out of nowhere Yamaki came out of the trail that he usually took to the hideout. "Yamaki why did you turn on the Juggernaut program on? I thought it was terminated?" Takato said in shock.

"I just made this program, and what would a kid like you know about it?" Yamaki asked bitterly and annoyed that a teen would know about it. "No one, not even my boss knows about it, but how did you, a mere teenager know about the Juggernaut program?!"

"I only know because you just now opened the portal to the digital world, also in the attempt to stop all the digimon only to weaken the pre-made firewall allowing other digimon to appear. Also in turn of events in a few months time a new being will enter this world in an attempt to delete anything and everything." Takato said also thinking Man this is strange, briefing my commander on our mission., "after all you made a mistake in using the Juggernaut program, which will help defeat it, but in turn bring another to battle with it. We have been sent by you to stop this before it can progress and try to take over both worlds…" before he could continue however Yamaki cut him off.

"How can I trust you? For all I know that you could be a spy." Yamaki said looking at him in deep disgust.

Just then there was an explosion at the two towers, almost out of instinct Takato opened his briefcase took out most of his cards that were wrapped in separate packages each holding a set of energy cards and modify cards. After he got them he called for Guilmon and started running towards the towers. "I hope Takato doesn't freak when he sees us,I bet he would faint on the spot when he sees me hehehe, hurry up Guilmon! Only thing that can go wrong already has!!"

When they arrived the younger Takato was unconscious on the ground next to an unconscious Guilmon. "come on goggle head, wake up!" Rika was saying to Takato slapping him lightly, "damn it at the worst of times for him to black-out it had to be during a digimon battle!!" she then said bitterly.

"Well he wouldn't have if his bond to Guilmon wasn't soo strong then he wouldn't have felt the effects Guilmon got." Takato said as they all whirled around in shock, not that it mattered if he had been sucked into a portal, but two Takatos, that's too much. "You look like you seen a ghost Rika, well, Guilmon! Get ready!"

"Got it." Guilmon said then he started running to the Hypnos building. Just then, Takato took out a card and smiled. He then slashed his card through his D-Arc and called "digimodify….hyper wings activate!" just then, Guilmon got a pair of wings and flew up to the roof of the building. He then got to the top and looked around for a digimon, only to see a yellow blur. Just then, Takato appeared right before him,(Don't have to go into details now do we?) he felt energy, which meant, "Biomerge activate!" Takato shouted as he put the digivice up to his chest and his clothes disappeared and Guilmon was right behind him as he shouted "Guilmon Biomerge to!" as they merged into one in a blinding light.

After the light had dissipated, there stood a crimson knight with a big shield and a sword. "Gallantmon!" said the dual voices of Takato and Guilmon. Just after they had done this the yellow blur had stopped in front of him, there stoop a yellow tiger with shields over its shoulder blades. "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU TWO HAVE EVOLVED THIS FAR?!?" Mahiramon shouted at Gallantmon.

"Simple, we aren't from this dimension." Gallantmon said simply before knocking the tiger out. Then he picked up Mahiramon and jumped off the building only to come up with brilliant idea, If the portal is still there then I can take him back then make it in time to explain what's going on he thought to himself. So got to the ground he ignored the protests of his original partners and the questions of the others as he ran into the hideout and threw Mahiramon on the ground then blew a hole where the portal should be, then he grabbed Mahiramon and threw him in the portal and followed suit after him.

After hitting ground Takato dragged Mahiramon back to the portal and used his abilities to port to the digital world and back at will as long as he was near a portal to do so. Or he can use this ability when he is in a digital field. However, the digital field was a small scale and was unstable, so the only option was to use the portal.

When he got there he ported to the digital world and explained to Zhuqiaomon that if he was to take Calumon then the D-Reaper will appear and the other details that would follow. After agreements then he returned to the real world

**

* * *

While Takato was gone **

* * *

"Damn you Takato why did you have to go without so much as an explanation?" Henry asked himself as he carried a younger knocked out Takato back to the hideout. When he got back, the only one there was Rika, "hey? Where did everyone go Rika?" he asked as he set the younger Takato down in the hideout while Guilmon just went in and fell asleep. 

"They went to brief Yamaki on our mission, they should be back in about hour to two hours." Rika replied as she sat down on a bench.

"Oh, well what should we do during that time period?" Henry asked as he sat down on a bench that was behind facing the other way. Then he went over what had happened over the last day, thinking about how they had found a new way to make everyone happy. Then he closed his eyes and thought about Rika and how she looked in the moonlight, and how he could at least tell her how he felt about her. when he opened them he was surprised to see Rika standing in front of him, "Rika what are you…" he was cut off when Rika gave him a kiss on the lips.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, he was practically shocked by this. Then when the shock was over he melted into the kiss and felt that his feelings were confirmed after a few seconds. Then she started to kiss him passionately, he was now enjoying himself.

* * *

This is where it gets cruel 

Then he was awaken from his 'Pleasurable' dream when the real Rika asked what he was doing. He tried to come up with a lie, but failed miserably as she had heard him talking in his sleep.Damn, now she knows my feelings for her, I am so a dead man Henry thought nervously to himself as she gave him that deep stare she always had. Then she got up to his face, he just looked down as if though waiting for him to reject him, he was even waiting for her to hit him.

"Henry…" he closed his eyes, waiting for the next words or the hit that would destroy his heart, "I love you too." he immediately looked up at her, he was kind of in shock by this. It was a minute, the eternal minute that passed by in silence before he replied, "I love you too, Rika." they both stood there absorbing what they had just said, then they sealed their promise with a passionate kiss.

They stayed like this for about five minutes, before a zipping noise was heard, Henry looked down to see Rika unbuttoning his pants. He quickly jumped about a good meter or two, "Rika what are you doing?" he asked in a shaky voice trying to ignore his erection.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" she asked almost innocently, she looked him in the eye and seen that he did, but she also seen confusion there as well. Then she took two steps towards him, what she expected him to do was to take a few steps back. What she didn't expect was him to take two steps also.

"Rika, I'm not sure if this is what I really want," He replied as he took another step, she looked very hurt and looked down, "but I love you, I also want to wait before we do anything… 'Intimate'." he pulled her chin up a little so that she was looking him in the face. "For now, let's try to take this slow." He said then kissed her while he embraced her in a hug.

Then Rika broke the embrace and put on her serious face she always has, "Now this stays between the two of us got it?" she also poked him hard on the chest.

He rubbed where she poked him and replied "I was just going to say that." she just smiled at him before she put on her regular face, and he then sat down back on the other side of the bench just as Guilmon came wobbling out of he hideout.

* * *

Rika's thoughts 

I had always thought that Henry was interested with someone else, now I knew that he don't just like me, but he loves me. I also thought I liked him, but now I love him; I love Ryo too, but now I don't want know who I loved now more. I want to be with Ryo, but I also want to be Henry. They both seem nice to be with and responsible, but it's hard to decide. This is going too fast, I need time to decide, I don't think that it has come to that…yet. Still, I want to know who I love more, I know it will become a decision that I must face.

Hopefully my decision will come before I'm pushed into making it, I hope Renamon will be able to help me with this one. Maybe I'll ask Jeri for advice, then again I don't think that will help seeing that she didn't have to choose between two guys, she has always liked, possibly even loved Takato.

I wish I didn't have to choose, but if I don't then…I don't even want to think about it. If I choose well then I can tell my younger self to choose the same person. Although it would hurt the other guy.

* * *

Henry's Thoughts 

I have told Rika my thoughts about her, now I'm more than afraid that I'll lose her to someone else. I know she loves someone else but I know that she loves me too. Maybe time will tell for sure this time. Takato still hasn't confessed to Jeri, nor has she to him. So I guess I can't ask him for any relationship help. I'm also worried that my love for her might not last long.

If it does come to that I will try to do everything in my powers to try to keep my feelings for her, even if I have to sacrifice myself. I just hope it doesn't come to that, who knows maybe in the end of this we might have a more of a relationship. I guess it will have…

* * *

**To be Continued**

"Takato! Why did you bring me here for?" Jeri asked while he told her the drill.

"Not now, I'll tell you later, got to go," _damn deadline_ he thought as he handed her a note "ok here just read this and you'll do fine." then he left through a door that wasn't there before.

"Well he could've told me before he left." Jeri complained. "Wow, I didn't think that Rika liked anyone, let alone loved anyone besides Ryo." she said as she read the card silently. "Well I guess we find out what happens when the next scene is finished, anyway, Takato will be back in chapter four. See you in the next story" she then crumpled the note and pushed play on the VCR and watched some romance anime that Takato left for her.

* * *

AN: Please reveiw...I know i suck at writing...oh, and like I said before, these updates will be slow in the coming 


	3. The Truth That Surrounds Us Allpart1

Disclaimer: I don't own any digimon or tamers in this story they belong to the companies such as Bandai and such yatta, yatta so-on-so-forth and if you are not eighteen turn back now. I don't want the feds knocking on my door, and don't sue I am broke and can't buy nothing more than a good dinner everyday. Now that you have read this I hope you don't feel offended for any reason, I don't really care if you're happy, mad, sad, whatever.

"Damn it Takato why are you taking so long just to talk with Yamaki?" Rika said as she stomped around an empty room with a fridge and a entertainment system. "Anyway, last story Henry professed his love to someone, I don't know who since they won't tell me. And they won't tell me nothing more than that. Anyway just get on to the story."

Rika then sat down and turned the television set to the wrestling match that was on. She just frowned and started surfing all 2,000,000 channels.

Rika then stopped for a second, " oh and the characters are in the following"

Younger tamers: (tamer's name)1

Older tamers: (tamer's name) 2

* * *

The Truth That Surrounds Us All (part 1)

* * *

Both Henry and Rika were snapped out of their thoughts when the younger selves walked up the walkway leading to the hideout, arguing.

"I told you that goggle-head couldn't defeat that mega!" Rika1 said as they made their way up the walkway.

"You didn't say that Rika, you just said even that pathetic excuse for a digimon wasn't even better than Renamon and that she could've done better." Henry1 retorted as he walked past her, obviously pissed off that Rika was acting the way she always was.

"Oh and that coming from the bunny owner that couldn't even defeat him." she spat at him.

"Leave Terriermon out of this. Not that Renamon did any better." He finished with an laugh not quite his own.

At this Rika1 just grabbed Henry1 by his collar forcing him to look her in the face, "Take that back, or I'll make you regret you ever met me!" she said in an acidic voice.

Just then Henry2 intervened by gripping her hand that was still on his younger self's collar, "Enough of this! Neither of you couldn't beat Mahiramon even if you were to gang up on him." he said in his voice of firmness.

When he first put hands on her she looked up at him with her glare for a second which was gone the next, filled now with shock and confusion. His younger self was also confused, shocked more than confusion really. "who are you?" he managed to get out while stuttering.

"We'll explain later, right now we need to wait for Takato to get back." Rika2 said glaring at the younger two thinking of how she was now in love with the older Henry, and how she always argued with him herself sometimes. Just then a fog bank came out of nowhere, obscuring their views for a second. Then Takato came into view with Guilmon at his side while the fog cleared,

"Sorry I'm late, so what did I miss?" Takato2 said as he walked over to the group. The younger Rika and Henry looked dumb struck that humans could go through the digital world, let alone another Takato and Guilmon.

At that moment Takato1 woke up from his knock out and was now walking out of the hideout clutching his head. "What happened…." He suddenly goes quite when he sees two Rika, two Henry, and a mirror image of himself. He rubbed his eyes while saying "I need to lay off the battles." he looks up to see them still there.

"Uhh…would someone mind telling me what's going on?" Takato1 asked as he looked around for an answer.

As if on cue Yamaki walked in on them, "Would you kids come with me please?" then he walked back to the Hypnos building, cursing to himself about something.

Rika2, "Come on, lets see what he has to say about this." with that said her and the other tamers started to walk to the Hypnos building. Their younger selves didn't budge, so she turned around and said, "If you want details then follow us." after a moment of hesitation then they started to follow them.

* * *

When they reached the main office and had all sat down Yamaki said "Now tell me what this is all about Takato!" The Takato1 started to talk, when Yamaki cut him off by saying, "Not you, the other one."

Takato2 just sighed as he got up from his chair while Takato1 sat back down, "We were sent here to prevent a major disaster from occurring. Here is a tape of what would happen if the right course of actions aren't taken."

"All of that Red ooze is known a chaos, it deletes anything that is digital, while fusing with things that aren't organic." Henry said as the stuff started to form in to a big blob. While he was saying this the other tamers, young and old, came walking in and took a seat.

Jeri2 on the other hand took one look at the chaos and walked out of the room, though no one but Takato2 heard, she let out one sob before closing the door. He was concerned for her, so he left the room to look for her, he didn't have to look far however, she was just sitting outside crying. So he walked over to her.

Jeri looked up at him for a second with a tear streaked face, for those few seconds that went by it felt like days for her. Then she said, "Oh Takato!" she then got up and gave him a hug, while crying uncontrollably on his shoulder.

Takato was caught by surprise when Jeri gave him that hug, but was quickly replaced by concern when she started to cry on him. He never seen her this upset since Leomon was deleted, no not deleted, killed. so he decided to do the practical, "It's ok Jeri, that was a long time ago. Don't worry that's why we're here, calm down Jeri." he continued to counsel her and patting her back until she cried her self to sleep. He sat down slowly with her still hugging him.

Takato still remembers how all of this happened. And how he had gotten the powers to port to the digital world from a digital field or a nearby portal. It had all happened when he got his digimon, Guilmon. He looked over and seen Guilmon looking out the window. It had been Guilmon and somehow the D-Ark he kept at all times that had activated some trait in his body to allow him to cross into the digital world. However he never made this discovery until the Juggernaught program was activated.

He was immediately sucked into it along with Guilmon, there they were to stay there for what felt like three months, when only three minutes went by. When they returned he knew how to evolve Guilmon to WarGrowlmon, and he was somehow ported back to Guilmon's hideout, they noted that the juggernaugt program was still running, when Mahiramon came out of it. Takato evolved Guilmon to Growlmon, then gave him those wings to make it up there. He was defeated, and that's when he went unconscious as well. There he had a talk with Growlmon, then he understood that it would take WarGrowlmon's strength to defeat him so he used the blue card once again to evolve him to WarGrowlmon. Then he defeated Mahiramon with his atomic blaster. He still never told his friends about his trip to the digital world, nor that he knew how to achieve digivolution.

Takato was still in thought when everyone came walking out of the meeting room. He didn't look at them until Guilmon said, "Takato? Are you ok?" Takato2 looked up and seen everyone looking at him, save for Jeri2 who was asleep on his shoulder. He then blushed and tried to explain what had happened.

"Don't worry Chumly you were just comforting her right?" Kazu2 asked.

"eh, yeah I was…uh…" Takato2 said.

"Nothing intimate right? I mean no kissing or nothing more than hugging right?" Kenta2 said, just then Kazu1 hit him across the head. "Shut up! You numbskull!" while Kazu2 just shook his head. Kenta1 was just looking at the pair that was sitting in front of him, wondering how those two came together.

"Alright guys leave him alone, we got work to do." the Takato1 said as he started to push them outside the door.

When everyone left he just sat there blushing like crazy, "I don't know how to say this Jeri, but I love you, but I don't know how to tell you…how…I…just wish I could tell you how I feel…" Takato just trailed off. He looked around the room to make sure no one heard him, then he looked into her face in a way that would make even artic ice melt. you look so peaceful at the moment right now

Jeri stirred in her sleep, "Takato…" she said while tightening her hug on him and then drifting back to sleep.

Takato closed his eyesI just hope it stays like that he thought before drifting off to sleep himself.

In the shadows a tall figure was gazing at them while they slept peacefully. "Be sure to keep her safe Takato, I will be back shortly. Don't worry Jeri, I won't let you go this time" Jeri stirred in her sleep, the figure just gave one last look at her before it disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Rika just chucked the remote at the television set, "Nothing good on, even with over two million channels!!" she then brought out a metal bat from nowhere and stomped over to the entertainment set and bashed it to an oblivion. "Takato better get here before I get anymore angrier!

Behind a glass window over looking the area

"you will be leading them on another adventure to the digital world Takato, we need you to find a new narrator for the series." Yamaki told Takato as Takato stared intently at him, trying to ignore Rika who was practically destroying everything in that room while cursing at him.

"who will I use? I mean Rika can't because she doesn't like it." Takato said as he pointed at the window.

Yamaki looked and seen her breaking more stuff, "what about Jeri?"

"No, she would tell everyone about it." Takato said as he shook his head.

"hmm, what about one of your classmates, Kazu or Kenta?"

"Nope, they need to learn how to Biomerge in this adventure, or at least learn how to reach a new level of digivolution."

"well, just think about it, while we figure out who can fill you in." then Yamaki walked out.

Takato sighed, "well since Rika isn't doing her job I guess I better. Takato finally admitted his feelings, but did it while she was sleeping, while Takato was with Jeri, everyone got introduced to each other and filled in with the events that would occur in the next few weeks." Takato walked over to the window to further observe Rika.

"well, Rika and Henry have a relationship at hands now, just hope it lasts. And who was that figure in the shadows? And why was it interested in Jeri?" Takato just paced around in deep thought. "Heck, I wish I knew, I just review what goes on."

Just then Rika pitched a brick at the window, before throwing more stuff at it.

"eh…I better go…find out what happens in the next story. Bye!!" Takato ran towards the door just when Rika broke the window and climbed through.

"Get back here you stupid Goggle Head!!" she started to chase him with a wooden bat in her hands.


	4. The Truth That Surrounds Us All part2

Fred18: "Right, disclaimer time! If you are under the age of 13, then this isn't for you...then agian tons of others this age read this and are under that age. There are tons of rules we are breaking by writing these stories, but then again, what do you care? Just that you, me, and a few others can be sent to prison and sued by these companies that use the characters. Of course, they don't use them anymore, which is not the point. If you are offended by these stories and/or series then don't sue me, sue yourself, you decided to read this so you have to deal with it. Right, Takato take over" walks out of the room

Takato in leg, arm, and neck casts due to the previous ending "right," _last time I try to get Rika to do something for me,_ "last story may have been a short scene, but it held some important information in it. Jeri is still trying to get over what the D-Reaper had done to her. In addition, that a new character has entered the plot. Everything is explained to Yamaki and the others. Other than that, nothing new. Right on to the story!" raises his arm, then quickly brings it back down fast "OUCH!! Going to have to watch that." clicks the play button before rubbing his arm

AN: younger tamers are as the following- Tamer2

* * *

**The Truth That Surrounds Us All (part 2)**

* * *

Takato woke up when he felt Jeri wasn't in his arms, he was alarmed to see that. He jumped up almost immediately, when he did however he seen that she was just looking out the window that overlooked the city. He was relieved to see that she wasn't far. He was however concerned when he seen tear streaks on her face, he knew that she had yet to recover after the D-Reaper. By the looks of it, he had caught her off guard, because when he tapped her shoulder she jumped and turned around trying to fake being surprised in a happy way. 

"Jeri? What's the matter?" Takato asked as she tried to keep her composure, "Jeri, I know your trying to hide something…it's ok to let it out, you can tell me." he said as he said that she broke down and cried on his shoulder, hugging him again. I know she has something that is eating her from the inside out, she just won't let anyone know she isn't ok Takato thought as he listened intently to what she had to say.

At first she didn't respond, but kept on crying into his shoulder. So he carried her to a nearby couch and laid her down next to him. However she just wrapped an arm around his neck and continued sobbing, he decided to at least try to calm her down some before she began. Takato began to try talking to her, then after a good few minutes of consoling her she was ready to talk.

"Well, it all started about the time before…you know, Leomon…." Jeri said, as Takato nodded fully remembering what had happened to her partner. "Well, right before the D-Reaper took me it was like reliving my life when my real mother had died…nothing but grief, pain, and sorrow. I didn't think that I could go through with it all over again, so I tried to forget them. The only good it had done was to increase the pain." she sighed as if though letting go of a heavy weight that has been thrust upon her.

"Then shortly after we had delayed the D-Reaper's progress, it had taken me. The only thing I remember is that it had started to take the shape of me and started to mold from red blobs of chaos to an exact copy of me." she shivered as she recalled this event. "Before I could do anything I had blacked out…later, after I had woken up, I was inside what looked like a red bubble.

Takato was more than worried for her emotions and her well-being at the current time than he ever did in the past. He just held her in a hug that was filled with his compassion for her. _Oh Jeri, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I know we could've…no, should've done something to get you out of there sooner_ he too started to tear up a bit. He just held her in that hug for a long time. By then she had cried herself back to sleep, he just cradled her and had all of those bad memories come back to him.

He just shook those out of his head, before he closed his eyes again. He tried again to remember all the times that they shared together when they were happy, however the thoughts went right back to thinking that she was faking those emotions. He tried again to get those thoughts out of his head, finally remembering the day he had saved her from the D-Reaper, and his eyes widened as he thought about it. That time she had actually given him a genuine smile, the smile he never seen before, a smile so full of warmth, but more importantly filled with love.

He wiped his eyes as they started to tear, he looked over at the clock and seen that it had only been a minute. Takato looked down at Jeri, who was still asleep, peaceful as always. For that he was thankful, he wasn't used to seeing her like the way she was half an hour ago. When she was like this he too felt the way she did, he even felt rage for those that had done this to her, although he knows that it would be impossible to hurt his own friends.

Takato couldn't help but feel that it was his fault in the first place for making her go through that stuff that she had been through, even though he knew it wasn't. After about three minutes he decided to take drastic action about helping her. He knew that if this didn't work then he didn't know what would, he had decided to try to cheer her up by taking her on a date. However to do that he had to wake her up, which was one of the many things he didn't want to do.

He tried shaking her awake, to no avail she still slept, so he shook her and called her name. After a few seconds of doing so she finally woke up. "Hey Jeri, I know you've been meaning to tell me something…maybe we can go out into the city and talk about it elsewhere?" hoping this would work on cheering her up he looked her in the eyes while saying this.

Jeri thought about this for a few seconds before smiling, "Takato…are you asking me on a date?" she asked with that genuine smile he remembered from a few weeks back.

"Well if you want to call it that then I guess a date it is then." He said with a small grin on his face. _Maybe it is, that's how I feel about this outing. I should try my best to cheer her up and make the best of it. _"Besides, it's been a while since we've been out in the city with just the two of us."

"Umm…Takato? I don't have any money though…" Jeri said, " I don't even have my bag with me…" she noticed that he held up his hand to stop her from explaining herself. "Huh?"

Takato put his hand into his pocket and pulled out enough money to last about a week of dates, maybe more.

At the sight of all the money Jeri's eyes went wide, "Takato….where did you get all of that money?" Takato just grinned at this question. She was still confused, so she asked again, but with more of a voice.

Not wanting to make her madder than she already was he answered "I've been saving it for the last few weeks, and I get paid a bit for helping out in the bakery. So what do you say we go on a date Jeri?"

Suddenly Jeri leaped at him, giving him a bone crunching hug. "Eh, I guess that would be a yes?" he asked, grinning."I guess Takato can watch Guilmon for a while"

"Wait Takato, don't you think we should go home and change our clothes?" Jeri asked looking down at her clothes.

After a few seconds of reasoning with himself, he said "I guess it couldn't hurt to meet at the train station..." Takato began, but was gut off when she spoke."Maybe we can go together, that way we don't have to wait on each other."

Takato blinked in surprise at the simplicity of her answer _hmm, I could've thought of that...Wait, that means..._"Um Jeri, is anyone home at your house?"

She took a few seconds of thinking before pulling out a notebook, a few pages later she was scanning through an entry. "Umm...no, they went to the mall today I think." she read a few more entries before closing her journal. She looked him straight in the eye, her eyes had a strange glint, next thing he knew she was almost in his face "Why do you ask?"

Takato was taken aback by this sudden change in her, he moved back a bit before answering, "eh, I-I was just wondering, y-yeah, just asking." _Of all things I had to ask... _

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry and Rika were already walking around, not really calling it a date. They seen it as catching up with each other. Both of them just talking about old times and how they were at this point of their lives. "You know, maybe we should talk to the other Henry and Rika, try to see if anything has changed." 

Rika gave this a few seconds of thought, "You know, that sounds kinda stupid...I mean, what would be an actual difference between us and them?"

"Well, the only time I remembered yelling at someone was Susie when she entered the Digital world...yet...this Henry didn't have any problems fighting with you." Henry said.

A few seconds of silence, "Yeah, that's true...I'm surprised he didn't have a black eye...usually no one yells at me without leaving with a black eye." Rika said, hiding a smirk. Henry just grinned, knowing that at the time, she would give anyone a black eye just for staring at her too long.

Renamon and Terriermon were at a small distance from them, close enough if anything happened. Yet far enough that they couldn't hear what was being said. Terriermon, being the jumpy one was the only one complaining about it, "Why do I have to stay behind everytime Henry decides to talk to someone? I can listen and talk like him!"

Renamon was used to keeping her distance when Rika asked for it, however, she wasn't used to having to wait with others for a long period of time. Especially with Terriermon, who was talking more than a kid. After a few more seconds she couldn't take it anymore, "Would you rather be with Susie and playing Princess Pretty Pants Terriermon? I can take you there if you want."

"N-No, But-" He was cut off when she spoke again. "Then just be quiet, and sit down." Not wanting to go back to being Princess Pretty Pants he did so.

"Do you think we should go to check on Takato and Jeri? It's kinda getting late." Henry suggested, not wanting to keep this talk too long.

"Sure, Renamon..." Rika said, Renamon grabbed Terriermon before he even knew what was going on and was instantly standing nearby their partners. "Lets go."

* * *

Ryo was walking around the park as well, not alone however, seeing as he had Cyberdramon, Kazu, and Kenta with him along with their digimon. "_Maybe I shouldn't have brought them along...It's kinda more quieter when its just me and Cyberdramon." _Almost as if to prove his point, Kazu and Kenta started laughing loud at a joke that one of them made. 

Ryo didn't really mind however, he was too much in his own mind to even hear what was going on anyway. _This is weird...going back through time...yet...something doesn't feel right..._

Almost as if on que, there was an explosion nearby, bringing Ryo back to reality.He looked around for the source of it, only to see something he knew he seen before. "D-reaper..." he whispered, obviously shocked. The Chaos was spouting out from a nearby fountain, knowing that they would be no match for it, they all ran out of there towards Hypnos.

* * *

The younger versions of them were all at Rika's place, talking about the appearance of their future selfs. 

"What are they doing here?" Takato2 asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but it must be something important for them to this time in particular." Henry 2 said. "Besides, it's best if we don't bother them, they seem to know what they're doing so far."

"I don't really care what they're doing here, I don't want any one of them near me." Rika2 said, still fuming from her fight with Henry2.

Kazu2 and Kenta2 were both sitting there listening to them talk, both not really paying attention. "Hey, wanna battle?" Kazu asked Kenta, holding up his deck of Digimon cards.

However, before they could even begin, the tamers that had their digivices at the time went off.

"Another Biomerge, alright, Guilmon!" Takato2 said, already running out the door, with Rika2 right behind him.

"Oh no you don't Gogglehead, this one is all mine..." Rika2 said, with renamon already far ahead of her. Kazu and Kenta trying to catch up with them "Hey! wait for us!"

Henry2 was about to leave when the phone rang, looking at it before looking at the door, he decided to pick it up. "Hello, Nanoka residence."

"Henry, you must not let the others go to this disturbance, it's dangerous!" Yamaki said in an urgent tone. "I'm sending Takato and the others from here there, they say they can handle it."

"What do you mean by Dangerous?" Henry2 asked.

"What I'm about to tell you is highly classified information..." Yamaki started.

* * *

Takato sitting there watching the new Television they had brought. "Well, looks like the D-Reaper has shown up earlier than anticipated. This will bring even more work for the tamers. Looks like Takato and Jeri's date will have to be put on hold for awhile. And what is up with Henry and Rika? Are they really going to start a long term relationship? Or will Ryo interfere with it?"

He walked around a couch, trying not to mind the pain in his leg cast. "Speaking of which, who do you guys think should be the next narrator? your choice this time. And with that, its time for me to leave...See ya next story" waves with his good arm before slowly making his way to the door"

A/N:Ok, I know this is kinda short...but promise to have more longer chapters...like Takato said, who should narrate next chapter? The only way to truely know is if you leave a reveiw or email me. It can be any Digimon, Tamer, Digidestined up to season 3.


End file.
